TurtleTots
by RaphSai03
Summary: This is a series of one-shots and drabbles focused on the TurtleTots! Set roughly in the 2012 series, but some 1987 characters may be featured. I do take requests, so feel free to PM me or leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a series of one-shots and drabbles of the turtles and their friends. In this one, the guys are six.** **Please enjoy and review!**

Leonardo darts out of his cozy bed and down the hall, into his little brothers room; seeking no more than comfort. The monsters from his unsettling dream chase him the whole way to his brothers room. Leo tugged on the red sheets of his brothers bed. "Raph! Raph, wake up!" He shook his little brother lightly.

Raphael responded to the rude awakening by opening his left eye lid, looking at Leonardo carefully before shutting it again. "What d'ya want?" The T at the end of 'want' is practically silent. Already at the age of 6, Raphael was developing his Brooklyn accent, something that will one day be a unique trait that none of his brothers will receive.

"I had another nightmare." Leonardo states, still shaking his brother. All the blue banded tot wanted was to be in the safety of his brothers warm embrace. Course, Raphael wanted all but that.

"Go bug Don!" Raphael pushed his brother away from the bed and turned over, his back now facing Leonardo.

This was the third time this week that Raphael has been confronted in the midst of the night about a nightmare occurring in the depths of Leo's mind. The same dream would play and then Leonardo would rush to Raphael. It confused Raph as to why his big brother would come to him instead of their father or Donatello or Michelangelo.

The dream has returned at least 10 times in the past 3 weeks. Sometimes it plays twice in one night. Always, though, the same dream.

In the dream, Leonardo has to watch his brothers get torn apart to bits and pieces by a tall man with blades on his knuckles, sharp weapons greatly feared by a six year old child. His face is covered by a metal mask, along with the rest of his body. Leo doesn't know who this man is, our where he came from.

"No, Raph! I wanna stay in here. Can I please stay with you? Please?" Leonardo's tone of voice is begging, a sense of pleading that doesn't often come from the eldest brother.

Raphael turns back around, his emerald green eyes meeting Leonardo's desperate face. "Please." He whispers. That did it. He won. Raphael caved in.

"Ugh! Fine. Let's go get ya somethin' ta drink." Raphael tossed his covers off of himself and jumped off of his bed. He landed down on the floor and grabbed Leo by the wrist, guiding him to the kitchen as to not get him lost. Leonardo's body is still trembling in fear from the repeating dream, remembering every little detail.

As they made their way to the kitchen, Leonardo flinched at every little noise. At the age of six you sometimes can't tell the difference between dream and reality. Sometimes dream is a reality, and sometimes reality is a dream.

Raphael leaves his brother to sit on one of the stools at the island as he fixes up a glass of cloud water. The red banded child stood on his tippy toes and then jumped up onto the counter. After regaining his balance, he stood up and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. He then jumped off of the counter and stood on the very tips of his toes as he filled the tall grey cup with ice cold water. After filling the cup 3/4 of the way, Raphael turned off the faucet and brought the cool refreshment to his big brother. In these moments, it's pretty surprising that Leo is older than Raph; though, any of the brothers would do everything in their 6-year-old power to help any one of them, no matter their age in formation.

Leonardo accepts the beverage gratefully, taking a large sip before walking back to Raphael's room with his brother. Raph walks a couple steps behind Leo, watching him intently as he walks carefully to the bedroom. Raphael cares for his brother deeply, and lack of sleep is a small price to pay for making his brother feel safer.

Leonardo sets the cup on Raphael's bed side table and gets up into the bed, laying down under the comforter, making himself comfortable. Raph walks over and climbs into the space next to his big brother. Leonardo's head rests on one pillow while Raphael's rests on another.

Raph sits up and turns off his bedroom lamp. "Night." He whispers before laying back down.

In the darkness, Leonardo looks up at the ceiling. "Thanks, Raph." Raphael smiles at the thank you. "Anytime big brother, anytime."

The brothers drift off into a peaceful sleep. No monsters stood a chance against the comfort the brothers provided for each other. No matter who the man from Leonardo's unsettling dream was, he would never be able to break the brotherly bond held between the two turtles.

 **This was just something that I thought of late last night and thought I'd put into words. Please leave a review or fav or follow this. If you have any ideas for future drabbles or one-shots, leave a review or pm. Thanks for reading and have a nice week! ;)**

 **-RaphSai03**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows/favs/reviews! Sorry this Drabble took so long, I haven't had much time to write it with all of my other stories in the way. Haha, well, please please please review!**

Splinter woke to four pairs of feet jumping on his soft mattress. Excited laughs and joyful squeals escaped his enthusiastic sons. His youngest, Michelangelo, tugged on his fathers ear. "Wake up, Daddy, it's Christmas!" Mikey's happy voice announced.

"Thanks for the date, Sherlock. Now for today's forecast; snowy and full of presents. Though, it won't be if we don't hurry up." Raphael said sarcastically. Already he had his smart-mouth attitude. Such a young age, the turtles were. Only six years of age and already developing their own skills and personalities.

Leonardo: responsible and mature. He looks over his brothers and keeps them in line the best he can. The youngster enjoys helping his father clean and prepare food.

Raphael: all attitude. He teases his brothers and calls them names. Sometimes he takes Michelangelo's belongings, bringing tears to his dear brothers eyes. But in the end, Raphael loves his brothers as much as they love him.

Donatello: smart and intelligent. His father had managed to find some books for him to engross himself in a couple months ago. His thirst for knowledge was keen and doesn't stay satisfied for long. The more the better.

Michelangelo: he's the goofball of the four. His sensitive and vulnerable, also. He's an easy target for Raphael and his other brothers. But nothing can get rid of the smile on his face.

Splinter loves all of his sons dearly, and intends on making today enjoyable for them all.

"I'm up, I'm up." Splinter informs the boys as he sits up. Michelangelo stands next to him on the bed, still bouncing slightly. Leonardo is sitting a foot away from Michelangelo, with his legs under him and his hands on his knees; a sitting position that he will soon adopt. Raphael is standing up on the edge of the bed with folded arms and a scowl on his face. Donatello stands on the floor next to his father.

"Can we open presents now? Pleeease, Dad?!" Leonardo begs with excitement. It's not every day that you see the eldest beg, but it's also not every day that it's Christmas.

"Of course, my sons. Go divide your presents and I will be out shortly." The boys were out of the room faster than light could travel. While the turtles were out in the main room, Splinter gathered their surprise gifts.

All four of the turtle-tots had their presents in front of them. Each had two, plus a stocking full of candy. The boys never thought to ask where their father retrieved their presents from, though they sometimes did ponder on it. Truth was, the old rat would sneak into stores sometimes in the midst of the night, as swift and silent as the night air around him.

"Can we start unwrapping now?" Donatello asked as his bounced a bit from where he was sitting. "Yes, but you must take turns. This year we will start with the oldest and end with the youngest." With that said Leonardo begins unwrapping his first gift.

Leonardo removes the thin paper swiftly and neatly, that way it can be reused next year or for their birthdays. His first gift is a Totoro stuffed animal. Totoro is a fictional, Japanese character from a cartoon that Leonardo had grown to love. The fur on the toy was soft and Leonardo hugged the bear-owl-bunny mix to his face, nuzzling it happily. "Arigatōgozaimashita, chichi!"

Splinter smiles proudly at his son speaking Japanese. "You're welcome, Leonardo."

Raphael opens his present next. He rips the paper wildly, not caring about gracefulness.

 _"Graceful smashful, I don't care about neither."_ That's what Raphael always says.

Raph's first gift is a remote control Motorcycle. "Cool! Thanks dad!" He says as he begins to tear the toy out of its temporary home. Time to annoy my family.

Donatello receives a set of academic books. There's a math book, a science book, and a history book. On top is a small box of pencils and pens and a notebook. "Awesome, thank you." Donatello immediately begins his research.

"Me next! Me next!" Michelangelo chirps as he tears the paper ignorantly. His present is a box of Toy Story figures. The set includes Woody, Jesse, Buzz and Bullseye. Mikey immediately sets it on his father's lap, embracing his father in a grateful hug. "Thank you, daddy."

"You are very welcome, my son." Splinter opens the box for his youngest son so he can begin playing as soon as possible. Mikey jumps up and down I excitement.

Their second gifts are the same. A Rubik's cube for each child. Each has a different response to the foreign toy.

They all watch their father curiously as he jumbles the colors up, making it challenging. Then, he demonstrates how to complete the puzzle. The quadruplets all stare at their father in amazement as he finishes it, leaving it as perfect as it had been at the start. "The Rubik's cube is one of the most poplar puzzles in the world. Though complicated, it is still very entertaining. If you concentrate enough, you will complete it. Don't let this game be intimidating, try your hardest." Spoken with true wisdom. The turtle tots took their fathers words respectfully and held onto them as they attempted the mind bending puzzle.

Donatello solved it quickly. His quick thinking was very useful for this. It made his brothers quite mad, actually.

Leonardo wasn't so sure what to do with his. He set it on the ground front of him and stared it, his thoughts completely blank. Sure, he understood how the toy worked, he just didn't know where to begin.

Raphael's approach was a bit more violent and much less efficient. He twisted and turned the cube rapidly and gave yo quick. His way of giving up was throwing the toy against the wall. Luckily, it didn't break.

Michelangelo had a pretty good idea on how to fix his puzzle. He rushed to his room for a bottle of glue and began removing the colorful squares. From there, he glued them back on so they were all in the right place.

While he children were playing, Yoshi served up breakfast. A slice of bacon, two pancakes, and a pile of scrambled eggs were prepared and served to each family member. They all are in the main room and huddled around the TV to watch the Christmas parade in time square. Yoshi enjoyed seeing his sons so happy, with smiles on their faces and lights in their eyes. He could only hope that he would never loose them.

Yoshi embraced all of his sons in a "group hug", as Mikey liked to call it. "Merry Christmas, my sons."

"Merry Christmas!" The turtles echoed.


End file.
